Izuku, Hero of the Multiverse
by EthanOtaku
Summary: Izuku, adoptive father to Eri & Kota, has been chosen to catalog the multiverse in order to prevent the multiverse from dying. Izuku X massive harem. Very much inspired by Shadow Gumball of Death's Deku's out worlds journey.
1. Prologue

Izuku's Multiverse Travels.

"Izuku, wake up. Class is about to start." Iida said.

"H-huh, oh, *yawn* right. God that midnight training took a lot out of me. Should really set a schedule up. Thanks Iida." Izuku yawned. He then noticed his desk had a new book on it.

"Kacchan, did you give me a book or someone else?" Izuku asked.

"No, what the hell do you think shitty Deku?" Bakugo scoffed while ignoring Iida's pleas of whatever random crap he was saying.

"I for one think he needs an attitude check." a disembodied voice said. "Huh?" Izuku said. Only to see that Bakugo didn't hear anything.

"Don't bother Midoriya. I'm speaking to you through a mental link. But I do not know this answer to my question. And yes I know that I am not supposed to be using my Quirk but the question wouldn't go away. So my question is this. If you had the chance to visit other worlds in the ever expanding multiverse, if only to chronicle your findings despite being there for ten minutes or a year in the event that the universe is destroyed or god forbid it, forgotten, would you take the risk?" the voice asked.

"To be honest, yeah, if the universe is gone, i would love to make sure it is never forgotten by others. If it saves one universe then it's a win I'll take." Izuku said in his head. "Hmm, you truly are as pure as they say." the voice said. It went away after that. Confusing Izuku.

Nonetheless he went on with his day. Not noticing he left the book. It was made of this dark blue leather with two black belts and had golden details and decorations on the front on back.

On the front of it, it had a dark blue diamond with a dark cyan clear pearl inside the crystal. The edges of the pages were painted silver. But were also tanned. The books spine had a detachable writing tool.

It had a cherry wood body capped off with a golden cap on both ends with a brush head shaped black crystal on on end, and a small extendable and detachable golden chain attached to the other. The crystal was able to produce pure black ink. Laced with redstone to create spells. It can even write in the air. Thanks to the magic core inside.

The dark blue began to turn a dark green. The wood hardback turned into bronze. And the book opened. Flipping to the owners signature.

Multiverse Catalog Vol. II

Current Owner,

E. S.

It soon changed the owner's name into Izuku Midoriya. It then turned into dust. Flowing away into the dorms.

-0-0-()-0-0-

Izuku yawned as he got ready to go to bed. Only then did he remember about the book. He decided to get it later.

He yawned and made sure Eri had her stuffed toy (him in his hero suit) and Kota didn't lose his hat like last. He placed a kiss on their heads and went to bed. (Izuku is best dad. Fite me bish)

After sleeping off the night Izuku woke up to find Kota and Eri about to tackle him. He smiled and didn't resist them. In fact they got caught by him when they jumped after him. They soon got grabbed and tickled in retaliation.

"Say uncle." Izuku said with a smile. "NEVER!" Kota laughed. Eri and Kota were soon released though. "Fine, then I guess my birthday present to you two can go to someone else." Izuku teased. They soon get this 'oh shit' look and begin to apologize.

"Say uncle and accept defeat children." Izuku said. "UNCLE! UNCLE!" they said. Izuku then gave them a half shit eating grin and half mischievous grin and brought out two presents. One white with a red ribbon and the other red with a yellow ribbon.

"You may open them as soon as the day ends. I wanna see you go from tired to awake and annoy Kacchan later." Izuku said. He then noticed the silver mirror in his room. "Well that's new. Kota, when you and Eri were awake did you see that mirror there?"

"Yeah. We thought you were gonna replace your mirror in the bathroom." Kota answered.

"I wasn't though. I'll be honest, it's too expensive for my butt." Izuku said. "A pure silver mirror? I don't know about you but I know that this is suspicious." Izuku said.

The silver borders were like a curving wave you see in fancy mirrors. A clear light blue diamond was at the top in the shape of a teardrop.

As Izuku got closer he noticed that he had been holding a book. The same book he found. He looked down and noticed he was holding the book as well. The gem in it began to glow as soon as he got closer to the mirror.

He didn't even notice that the mirror's reflective surface was growing out silver hands. When he looked up the hands grabbed him, pulling him into the mirror.


	2. The Multiversal Hub Mirror

-0-0-(The M.H.)-0-0-

"WHOAH! Oof!" Izuku exclaimed. He got up to see he was in a room with a dark oak floor and a gold and obsidian book podium.

"What is this place?" Izuku asked himself. "Welcome! To the Multiversal Hub Mirror! And you have been chosen to catalog the ever expanding Multiverse!" A booming voice said.

"Who's there?!" Izuku asked. "Why you surely don't remember me do you Izuku? No matter. For I have been searching the multiverse for a worthy successor! And you are that person." the voice said. Just then the silver ceiling above him began to melt and drip in front of Izuku.

That molten metal began to turn into a sphere of silver that formed into a male featureless humanoid body. The floor opened up around him to clamp down an obsidian block on it. When the arms left a the floor is closed the block of obsidian began rumbling.

Izuku stepped back to see cracks form in the block. More metal, gold this time, poured into the top and went inside the cracks. The broken obsidian fell apart to reveal a man made of silver with eyes made of obsidian with golden pupils matching his black obsidian hair.

He wore an obsidian trench coat with a sleeveless under v neck shirt of obsidian over a white dress shirt of platinum. Dress pants and shoes made of obsidian and a gold tie to top it off. His whole suit giving a polygonal look to it. The leftover obsidian crumble to dust and gathered up into a long shape that reformed into a rapier cane hybrid with polygon crystal spheres to signify the hand guard and pommel. The leftover gold and spare platinum formed the hidden blade, and decals on the cane. The end touching the floor had a gold cap holding a blue gem in the form of an upside down teardrop.

"Why hello young Izuku! I am the Multiverse catologer and cartographer Gob. I used to have a different name put in due time I simply forgotten it." Gob explained.

"Where am I?" Izuku asked waringly. "Why you have arrived into the Multiversal Hub Mirror. Or MHM for short." Gob explained.

"As for why you are here, you have been deemed to take my place and my work due to your answer to my question the other day." Gob bowed when he said that.

"W-what do you mean?" Izuku asked. Gob sighed.

"I understand you have questions. Here, place my finished book onto the podium. I can explain everything with that." Gob said before crumbling and turning into a book. It was a simple big book with golden decals and edges on the papers of silver with obsidian covers. Each page had golden writing. Only the cane remained and absorbed the rest of the materials without getting bigger.

The book floated into Izuku's hands and the cane just floated there. He hesitatingly took the book before placing it on the podium.

It quickly opened up without outside assistance and the room turned into a void of space with stars far away. Galaxies everywhere

"Imagine you are in space. A each of these galaxies represent a universe. In each universe it has a center that holds each Alternate Universe surrounding the center and provides nourishment for that slowly dying center universe. The AUs are created by people from other universe through watching or playing a medium depicting the events in their respective universe. The multiverse connects every known universe with its existence alone."

Gob let his words sink in.

"What we are residing in is a Deltaverse. A limbo if you will. The Deltaverse acts as a hub for information on the multiverse. Our jobs as catologers of the multiverse is to catalog events and supply sustainance to the center universe in each galaxy or Omegaverse. That book you hold is an anchor to every universe but you have to connect that anchor by catologing that specific universe."

The area of Space begins forming pitch black spheres everywhere. Some replacing a galaxy.

"If we don't then the Omegaverse's will die. And if they do, He, becomes stronger."

"Who is He?" Izuku asked. "He goes by many names, The Scarlet King, Chaos King, The God Of Darkness, The Anti Christ, or Destruction itself. He wishes nothing but the end of the multiverse. He, Is the reason my wife is gone now." Gob explained.

"I'm, sorry to hear that." Izuku said. "Thank you. Now after jearing my tale do you accept?"

"Yes. But i do have a question. Can beings from one universe travel to another at will?"

"Yes and no. Some are bound by rules and others aren't. It varies between each universe." Gob said. He seems like he isn't too sure himself.

"Will i be able to choose whatever universe I go to?"

"Oh hell no. I just prolonged the inevitable."

"Wait what?" Izuku said. The book he held was on his belt to his hero uniform. He didn't even notice that he was wearing it.

"Yeah we're currently peojecting our spirits. The mirror behind you is about to grab you with pervy hands. God he's such a bisexual douche." Gob said.

"WHAT!?" Izuku said before everything disappeared and he was grabbed by in fact, perverted silver hands into the mirror again.

**A/N: the first few chapters will follow the storyline Shadow Gumball of Death's fanfiction Deku's out worlds journey. So look forward to dat! :D**


	3. RWBY

**A/N: i forgot to mention that there are certain franchises i will stay the fuck away from. This is due to bad impressions from being on the Internet cuz im antisocial as fuck. So no my little pony or spongebob AKA my ruined childhood. Thanks deviant art.**

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Izuku screamed.

He just got grabbed by a VERY perverted mirror that would give MINETA a run for his money. (A/N: i think im the only one to like his character. Trust me he is not as bad as other characters.)

Then found himself falling down the sky to see he is in a world with a shattered moon, and is about to be eaten by a giant nevermore.

Izuku quickly slapped himself to reality and punched the bird in the face, slowing his descent in the process. He landed onto a tree branch tthat snapped under him.

He got up after falling to the ground and found a sword made of what looks like, Epoxy resin?

Yes dear readers we see a sword made of epoxy resin. The blade was clear dark green with a white bone handle with a bronze handguard shaped like a curved guard. And a brass pommel holding a cut blue diamond. The blade was double edged and had a diamond shape on top. It had a sticky note attached. A sheath for the back as well.

'I had a freind of the "Gamer" variety help make this. Its strong as taydenite and will vent your power into the edge and durability. It changes shape and size based on your travels. -Gob.'

"I really need to get an aspirin soon." Izuku said. Feeling a major headache coming.

He then heard a shrill scream north of him. We all know he headed towards danger to help. But he grabbed the sword. The note floated downwards to show another message on the back.

'Have fun with one of your future wives. ;)'

Izuku quickly activated Full Cowl 5% and saw his blade glow bright green. And green electricity surrounded the blade. Signifying the rest of his power is in the blade.

He ran through the forest to find a girl with blond hair running away from the Beowolves behind her whilst holding her baby sister in her arms.

"SMAAAAASH!" Izuku yelled as he took down all of the Beowolves in one swipe. Leaving one alpha. Izuku then crouched and jumped up whilst punching the alpha's head clean off.

He kicked the head away and landed on the ground panting.

"Don't worry. BECAUSE I AM HERE!" Izuku announced himself whilst jamming his thumb on his chest. . An Ursa tried to get him but he kicked it away and used One for All to flick away the remaining Grimm.

The girls, Yang and Ruby, just watched in awe. As Izuku defeated the Grimm without breaking a sweat.

When he finished, he put the blade away to see if the children are okay.

"You two okay?" He asked.

They nodded yes. They then began shivering from the winter air. Izuku chuckled. "C'mon you two. I'll carry you home." Izuku said.

"Really? You're not gonna hurt us?"

"I would never hurt people. Especially children that are adorable as you two! I would not call myself a hero if I did." Izuku said. His attempts to cheer them up worked as they blushed and let him pick them up.

"Hold on tight." He said. He activated full cowl and began to jump through the trees only to stop at a log cabin to see a scruff man walk out drinking from a flask. Qrow Branwen.

He dropped it when he saw his neices being let down by some boy.

"Uncle Qrow!" The girls said before running forward to hug him. He hugged them back but glared at the boy.

"Who are you?" He said. Before Izuku could answer the girls answered instead. But he did get to say his name.

"Please don't hurt him Uncle Qrow he saved us from a pack of Beowolves because I went out with Ruby even though I wasn't supposed to I'm sorry!" Yang cried.

"Yeah! Mr Izuku's a Hero!" With those words Izuku felt like his heart was lifted.

'_Dammit Tai. We're having a talk after this_.'

Izuku smiled. He then felt his body get lighter. He looked down to see his body fading away from his feet up.

"Guess im about to leave again." Izuku said to himself.

"Please don't go Mr Izuku! We want to know how to be heroes like you!" Ruby pleaded.

"Sorry child but i must. But know this. To be a hero you must be ready to defend the defenseless and but in when you aren't needed. And to grab from deep inside yourself, clench your buttox, and yell from your heart, Smash. And if your backed in a corner, go further beyond your limits, Plus Ultra! Take this to heart as the future heroes of Tomorrow. Remember that children. FURTHER BEYOND!" Izuku said.

"PLUS ULTRA!" The girls said for him.

'_Couldn't have said it better myself_.' Izuku thought.

He then faded away to who knows where.

"Will he come back?" Ruby asked.

"I don't know but I have a feeling he will. As for you Yang. Your Grounded for the week."

"AWW!"


	4. Mirror Aftermath

It took one minute.

It took one minute for Eri Midoriya and Izumi Kota to register the fact that their father was sucked into a mirror, the mirror morphing into a twelve legged spider and run off, and escape into the dorms melding with the Tv in front of Ochaco.

Then a couple things happened.

1) Eri and Kota screamed SO LOUD that Inko was woken up from her nap, gave Present Mic a run for his money, and scared the everliving shit out of Katsuki. While also being heard by Izuku who was busy sleeping in a forest in another universe.

2) the tv turned on by itself to show Gob waiting.

3) everyone began to either freak out or get mad.

4) and when all is said and done Iida finally noticing the spider TV hybrid.

"EVERYONE SHUT UP!" Gob yelled. Rendering everyone temporarily deaf.

"Now, please know that your Izuku is safe. In fact. He was chosen by my father to travel the multiverse and prevent universes from dying away. But since dad doesnt like repeatition i'll have to download the info into you."

With that Gob waved his hands causing a slight headache to everyone present.

"THE FUCK! WHY IS THAT SH-" Bakugo would've finished if not for Gob placing a obsidian mouth guard on him with leather straps and gold bars. "DO NOT SWEAR IN FRONT OF A CHILD YOU PATHETIC EXCUSE FOR A HERO! I WILL NOT TOLERATE YOU DISRESPECT MY PROTEGE!" Gob yells.

Gob then sighs and rubs his temples. "Good god he is giving me a headache with his screaming. And don't bother trying to take it off. Even Celestialsapiens have trouble with that let alone a boy with explosive powers to match his temper." Gob explained.

"Anyway I'm to alleviate your fears is all. When the time comes we'll occasionally watch our cinnamon roll's escapades. Also the tv is upgraded. And don't worry Kota, Eri, Izuku will be here soon." Gob said with a smile.

Eri and Kota sighed in releif.

Behind Gob a mirror formed around a gem.

"Ah, speak of the devil and he shall come. Izuku, come say hi." Gob said. The black obsidian mirror with a crystal surface of sapphire made ripples to show a much older Izuku, his hero suit was sleeker and much more adaptable. He had a bit of stubble, a strange shoulder peice on his right arm with a forest green hourglass symbol sorrounded by a gear with a sword strapped to his back, forest green vanbraces attached to black fingerless gloves.

A small hexagon device strapped to his belt as a buckle. A strange buzz saw axe hybrid under his right empty book holster and his left holding a different book while he was writing on the one he's holding. Attached to his legs were iron supports. His hood was up attached to custom neon green goggles and a face cover that was much slimmer and was connected to the 'Bunny Ears' on his head. Twitching every now and then.

He also had a cape on that gave the effect that using it will conceal him. A small child no more than four years old was being held by a living mannequin covered in the same black cloth. only to be protected by chainmail. The mannequin had a highly modified sniper rifle and a pistol/katana hybrid on its back and hip.

"Hello 1A. And Bakugo. I am your Izuku from about i have to say, 6 years in the future? anyways I'm here to say hi and introduce you to my youngest daughter to my, *sigh* massive harem. And thanks for taking away Mineta's mouth Gob. God damn this face. Why can't I just be happy with one wife?" Izuku said.

But most of the girls were aweing at his daughter and nosebleeding at Izuku's handsome face. The men were praising Izuku. Kamanari was even bowing and yelling "We're not worthy!" Over and over.

Izuku just chuckled. He then whispered something inaudible to Gob who nodded no. Izuku felt sad but did notice a floating chandelier above him. He began speaking again and Gob nodded.

He snapped his fingers and two portals made of blue mist opened in the room. Out the left came a lantern with a black and blue scheme. It had light blue eyes and two long iron hooks with floating blue flames above the ends. With a nametag saying: Laternal.

The second one to come out was a blue bidedal Ninja esque Frog with its toungue acting as it's scarf. It held its hand out to Kota. It was named Froaklin.

Both Eri and Kota were Happy with the gifts Izuku gave them. "Have fun with your new freinds. They both have a Pokeball and Gob will put all important information into your heads soon. Now i must go. My, 13th wife is giving birth. And I must mourn for the D later." Izuku then paled as he finished before heading off.

All the men prayed that Izuku's dick survives. While Ochaco felt sad for some reason.

\--

**And done. As for your concerns about whether i stole the idea from another author, Shadow Gumball of Death, i haven't got anything back from him yet but some worlds will stay. Just disordered.**

**Along with those and ones you suggest, forgot to mention that, i'll bring in stories i abandoned as the Forgotten worlds that were mentioned. One will be after two known worlds. Miss Kobayashi's Dragon Maid and Toriko. But I cant find reliable sources for Toriko so imma go off the available video on YouTube.**

**Like i said please suggest a world and stay awesome. **


	5. KoboyasiVerse

**Okay, slight change of plans. Miss Koboyashi's Dragon Maid will be first, then Dark Deception (the horror maze game) for a bit of world building, then Highschool of tthe dead. Slight AU on that last part but dont worry. Toriko after.**

**(--)**

Izuku soon materialized in a new forest. Overlooking the city under him.

"Well so far so good here. And I jinxed it." Izuku said.

However the handsome writer of this fic decides that he shall be merciful for now and prevent the jinx. (Shameless Ego Boost)

A grunt of pain sounds out and Izuku, being Izuku, went to help.

What he saw was a green scaled dragon. But it was clearly in pain.

Reason why is because of the giant sword in its back!

"Oh my Gosh! Are you okay?" Izuku asked. Clearly startling the dragon.

_"What do you want human?"_ She said. The dragon is female.

"Right thats a stupid question of course your not alright! How deep is the Blade. If its too deep i can't pull it out without risking more damage." Izuku asked.

_"What do you care human? I'll die anyways. Now leave me be so I may die in peace."_ The dragon said.

Izuku scowled, no one should accept their fate like that!

He began climbing the dragon despite its protests.

_"H-hey! If you touch that your mind will be destroyed! It also weighs a ton!" _The dragon protests.

"WELL I'M SURE AS HELL AIN'T NORMAL! A HERO'S JOB IS TO SAVE THOSE WHO CANNOT HELP THEMSELVES, NEVER TO SEEK A REWARD! FULL COWL 7%! PLUS! ULTRA!" Izuku yelled as the green electricity coiled around him.

And soon after he pulled the sword out with no effort. Amazing Tohru with his bravery. Izuku's own sword flew out his sheath to slice the blade in two. The broken blade began turning into dust as the metal was being absorbed into the blade.

When it finished a metal charm of a dragon wrapping around a small child to protect them formed. The blade resheathed itself to Izuku and the charm dissapeared in a flash of light.

But Izuku was busy being aquanted with Tohru who was in a maid outfit after an embarrassing sight. Oh and Tohru proclaiming her love to him.

"So what brings you here?" Tohru asked. Bringing Izuku back from being a tomato. "Huh? Oh, well I am to catolog the Multiverse to prevent it from dying. If a universe is acknowledged in any shape or form a universe will get to live. So it is my job to catolog the Multiverse." Izuku explained.

"Well, mind if I come with you then? I can easily travel the multiverse using portals when i get a good signature on your mana. You don't have much though. So it might take awhile." She explained with last parts to herself.

"Well, sure, it'd be nice to have someone share in the crazyness this new life is." Izuku said. He then sighed and grabbed his book.

Soon enough something takes over and he begins writing down all that has happened to him. When he closes the book his eyes turn yellow before back to green.

Izuku then yawns and lays down on the grass below him. Noticing Tohru laying by his side. He didn't mind and wrapped his arm around her.

_'By the gods is this what love is? If so i don't mind one bit. Ooh he smells sweet too! Like an adorable Cinnamon Roll!'_ Tohru thought to herself.

_'Is this my life now? Well, no rest for the heroes huh?__'_ Izuku thought before falling asleep.

(Time skip)

(Third person POV on Gob)

"So, do you agree to the terms?" Gob asks.

"Yes. I will give access to the mazes and we won't use him for any nefarious purposes." A female said.

She had silver hair and a black dress exposing most of her cleavage with a peice of jewelry holding it together.

"Yes. In exchange his abilities are rendered useless but he will be reincarnated if he dies in each maze. He however is allowed to go about them as he sees fit. Like tripping enemies and setting traps. As for your first reward choice I must ask. Why that?" A man asked. Well, more like a man's voice from a door with an Eyeball. This is Malluk. The woman is Matilda.

"Lets just say, his next world after this calls for it." Gob says.

(--)

**And scene. Final announcement: if I see any suggested worlds and girls with valid reasons for why they should be in the harem, i will put up in the poll next week. And i got a response back from Shadow Gumball of Death and he's cool. We actually partnered up to make a reaction fic for the Repenting Gamer. More info in that fic.**

**As always, Stay Awesome! **


	6. Dark Deception Universe

"(Yawn) oh, what a nice nap. Right Izuku?" Tohru asked. Though she swore she was in a forest earlier. Now she was on a comfy green couch.

"Ah, you are awake miss Tohru. I take that you are a little confused." Gob says. He was drinking a cup of tea.

"Uh yes. Why am i here?" She asked.

"Why you are in the MHM. The Multiverse Hub Mirror. As for why your here I was the one to bring you here. I know that with your powers you can travel the multiverse. But you need mana. So i brang you here to fix that problem."

Gob sipped.

"In exchange you Catolog Izuku's behavior throughout the multiverse with this small MTB. A Multiverse Travelers Book." Gob finished. He took out a small book wrapped in leather made from an unknown entity and made to by dyed yellow with red trim like her hair on it was a silver button the open it.

It had gold plates on the bottom and top to cover the black pages. The pen attached to a hidden compartment to the spine was pure onyx and had the tip a silver Dragon claw. Always producing gold ink.

"With this you relay the info written to me so i may give a MANDATORY vacation. Best not have him a complete psycho. For now though you will be resting as Izuku is gonna be going through a trial to earn a gift i have for him. Its called the Panzercycle. Originally from a game called Mercenaries 2. (A/N: I just know it from a top ten list)"

"But when that game gained a good foothold i brought it from an AU of that and that gift will be given to him if he passes. But if he doesn't he'll get it for Christmas. After he dies three times there he will be sent here to know this."

"WAIT WHAT?!" Tohru yelled in surprise.

"Yes, he will most likely die multiple time in the universe Dark Deception. That universe is unique and prevents someone from truely dying in the trials set up. Each trial is a maze filled with enemies with different strengths and weaknesses. Those strengths represent the next world after that. Weaknesses to prevent constant death. Simple as that. I had to make a deal with the guides to create a Identical hub and different trials. Simple deal."

"And what do they get?" They get to create new and much more frightening trials as long as they know the next world. Either that or they gain enough power to destroy a universe. And I will **never, let it happen again.**" Gob explained.

Gob then let a bit of his metal melt off onto the table below. The metal reformed into a medalion with a dragon scale pattern on both sides and given a sleek dull silver edge. It was then shrunk and given a band to make it act as a wedding ring with First written in cursive in the inner edge. He reformed his hand and took a gem made of Magma and placed it in the ring face. It was small and spherical. It also was a cats eye.

The Ring was giving the impression of a Dragon Eye.

"Here. This will track Izuku by the Hair i took from him in this crystal and make it easier to open portals." Gob explained.

At their respective left and right, left on Tohru, a flatscreen Tv appeared showing Matilda and Markov. They were Busy placing Enemies.

"Lets watch shall we?"

(Limbo in Dark Deception)

"God damn this day has been a shitshow." Izuku said. Not even bothered by the fact that a woman is arguing with a door with a eyeball.

Now he knows how Aizawa feels when near Hizashi.

Hell, not even the humanoid made of a galaxy with trident like horns and green eyes is phasing him.

This being is a Celestialsapien. A purely omnipotent being with two Conscienceness to decide decisions. This is the only one though to be born with one nuetral conscience. And best freind of Gob.

His name is Markanov.

"Will they ever stop bickering?" Markanov said. His voice had a noticable Echo.

"I just got here and already I'm getting a headache from them." Izuku said. He then noticed that his strength is exponentially weakened. But his blade is here.

"Your right. Oh, you must be Gob's succesor Izuku Midoriya yes?" Markanov asked.

"Yes, you a freind of Gob?" Izuku asked.

"Why yes, i myself am a celespialsapien. I had been asked to nullify your quirk so you pass the trials made by Thing 1 and Thing 2."

"HEY/HEY!"

"Well its true. Now open the first Portal!" Markanov said. He is clearly urked and wishing he had a second voice.

Serena (changed her name) scoffed and a once grey glyph is now red with a silhouette of a monkey bus boy with shark teeth was in its place.

"We'll explain what you have to do when you touch the portal. You'll be in a red hallway so you just gotta go through it into the door." Markov explained.

Izuku nodded.

"I know i should be freaking out but no I'm not. Must be the effect of this world." Izuku said to himself as he entered the void.

When he did he saw that he was on the other side of the portal and saw he was in some hotel setting safe room. It had a front desk and a waiting room with Markanov as a Bus boy. Costume and all.

Izuku couldn't help but chuckle.

Markanov chuckled back. "Why come in Midoriya. And place your blade on the desk. I gotta fix a flaw this Gamer fellow made."

Izuku unsheathed it and did as he was told so. Markonov held it in his hand and the Blade changed into a dark green crystal blade with a brass hand guard and the handle was steel wrapped in leather and the pommel was a palm sized rectangular green gem. The blade was a few centimeters longer and has the top of it shaped as the diamond on a playing card. Occasionally a few green sparks of electricity will envelop the blade. The sheath was remade to fit the blade.

"Here. I made sure that it actually can do its functions right. And if you take down three enemies in the maze, I'll tell you about the next world you'll be heading into. And trust me you'll need the info."

"Thanks Markanov. But how can I kill the enemies?" Izuku asked.

"As you collect the soul shards spread throughout the maze you'll encounter damned souls that sadly can't be helped. But they are worth a soul crystal. Just stab them or cut them. Let you inner murderer out! They murdered innocents because they thought it was fun. So kill them back! I just enchanted your blade to send them to a personal hell to those who truly deserve it. And they sure do. And if you don't i understand." Markanov said.

Izuku held the blade up to him and thought it through. Markanov saw Izuku struggling and placed a hand on his head. "I see your conflicted. So i will tell you this. Throughout your travels you will be forced to kill someday. So i give you the experience of the act and how to weild the blade. How you use these experiences is up to you." Markanov said.

Izuku then felt a headache as information began to flood his mind. He couldn't help to stop the nosebleed. And vomit. Markanov just stared in disinterest. He then noticed another presence and teleported away.

**To be continued.****Yes i know you dont like this but i need help to approach the next bit. Then i'll be setting up a poll for the girl to go with Izuku in HSOTD.****Untill then. Have an Omake! **

"I didn't think that you would be here at all Mr Slenderman." Markanov said. Now in the form of a human male with a suit representing his body. His void black hair was seen under his black helmet holding the three head spikes. His white undershirt holding a tie with the same look as his suit.

"Your freind Gob asked me to come here to let you know that I will teaching Izuku to resist mental attacks and how to send out his own. In Exchange for that he must Be a temporary proxy. Letting his villinous side out. He, has just allied with one of the Villian Dekus. Best to know how his villian counterparts will think when he has to fight them." Slenderman explained.

"I see. Well my deal is ruined now. In the meantime want to watch our freind?" Markanov asked.

"Sure. I would like to see how this Midoriya Fellow fares with this."

**And that is how you set up a plot point. As always. Stay Awesome!**


	7. The Trials

**Okay i am actually gonna go against the poll. But Marikawa (you gotta help with that for i don't know much about her) will be a harem girl you filthy filthy sinners. As for the second it will be Saya Takagi for i want to challenge myself with her character. And she does seem like a good character. **

**For now. Enjoy my trash!**

Izuku entered and exited the elevator he found that he was in front of the statue of this room with a tablet showing purple dots in a maze. The dots are showing the position of the purple crystal shards in the maze in front of him.

The door besides him kept getting knocked on harshly. The pathways are blocked by boards.

"In here are Soul shards." Selena says from, somewhere. "Collect them and traverse the maze. Over time you will encounter enemies that you can kill." Serena explains.

"Break down the boards and get going." Malek said. Izuku did one better and sliced them in pieces.

He then stumbled forward from the force and noticed a soul shard disappeared when it made contact with him. He grinned and knew he collected it.

He ran through the maze with ease and only had a few shards left when They came. They were actual monkey Bus boys with gigantic heads and mouths full of Sharp Shark like teeth. They also weilded a knife.

They were smart to sneak attack him and that was the first time he died. The second was from tripping on the carpet and stabbing himself on accident. But managed to get all the Soul shards and get to the statue.

He touched it and a purple gem embedded itself into his sword. It was in the middle of the hilt and was a small four pointed gem that felt cleanly cut.

Izuku just smiled and was about to go when a Monkey burst through a door and ended up being slashed in half. Izuku then noticed two more about to attack and killed those two on instinct. Only then did he register what he did.

He oddly felt fine. For he now could know that they are truly evil and could kill him and there victims again in a heartbeat.

He slapped himself for those thoughts and exited the maze. He went back into the ballroom hub. In response his arm gets stabbed by a vial of something.

"Ow the fuck was that for!" One thing about Izuku. He hates being stabbed with needles and will get extremely pissed.

"Dont worry. Your future self asked i give you this virus after messing with its genetic code. You now have your arms reinforced and can create a Glaive you can throw." Markonov explained.

Just like that Izuku's arms began turning grey and his scars faded. Markonov turned them back to its original colors.

Izuku then thought of the glaive and a three bladed glaive (look up darkSector glaive) grew out from his palms. They had that same purple crystal in the middle and on the blade where the glaive body ends and the blade begins. The body was a light black. While the blades were a very dark grey that can turn dark purple and be engulfed in a Purple fire.

"Woah." Izuku said.

"Now since you did kill three Monkeys you are allowed to know about the next world you'll be in. So plug up that nose." Markonov said. He snapped his fingers and Izuku plugged his nose in time to feel the amount of info go into both his brain and book.

"Jesus christ thats alot of info. So where will i be landing?" Izuku asked.

According to my sources its a world called Highschool of the Dead. So expect alot of Zombies." Markanov said.

"WHAT!" Izuku yelled.

"Yes. And since you passed your trial you have gained a gift from me and Gob. Mine was that Virus i had to mess with to be safe. His is a bike that he'll let you use from a universe that has died naturally." Markanov explained.

He sent a mental image into Izuku's mind of the Panzercycle and he was amazed by the tankcycle.

"I must let you know. You must kill the zombies. They are tortured souls and killing them by destroying the brain or with your blade will free them. I hate seeing them suffer." Malok says.

He may be evil but he does leave redeemable souls away from this limbo for they can be reincarnated.

"Your glaive will act as a judgement tool along with your blade, evil souls get trapped in the gems adding power to both weapons while the redeemable souls are sent to a different limbo where the higher ups must judge them. This happens to most of the undead in the Multiverse." Serena added.

the ball room began to construct a portal made of silver mist with obsidian borders. The pathway was also obsidian.

"Looks like you must be going. I have faith in you Midoriya. Tohru wont be able to accompany you due to Gob giving her her own book to record your mental state through each universe. It is really needed." Markanov finished.

Izuku nodded and sheathed his weapons. He waved bye before getting grabbed by those fucking hands again.

"God dammit Miyr."

**And scene. I wanted to challenge myself with this chapter so let me know if i should extend the maze sequence in the reveiws.**

**Also Seako is probably gonna be in the harem too, i dont know. Give me reasons why.**

**As for the first girl to be in the harem its Ruby Rose for they are precious. I saw a little confusion in one reveiw and wanted to clear that up.**

**Also, if an artist is willing to make a cover image for this fiction i would love that. And be on the look out for Shadow Gumball of Death's Danganropa Neptunia crossover fanfiction being rewritten with my help. Its part of our deal.**

**As always. Stay Awesome!**


	8. HSOTDVerse

"Ow." Izuku said. He had jumped through the portal and fell right on his face.

He himself was on a rooftop overlooking the street chock full of zombies. His Panzercycle itself is in the driveway besides a Humvee.

(Yep, its this episode you lovely filthy sinners)

What caught his attention was the people fighting through the zombies.

Two teenage boys, three teenage girls, and one ditzy woman.

The more slim boy wore standard school uniform and was fighting With a Crowbar. The fatter one was standing by, clearly more used to a gun.

A girl with purple hair was holding a Kendo Sword and fighting alongside another holding a improvised staff from a broomstick.

The others were clearly not experienced in fighting.

Besides Izuku was a bag with candies (Hidden Quirks), food, and other stuff. He grabbed it, took out his blade, and jumped towards them.

Meanwhile...

"WATCH IT KOMURO!" Saya yelled. She had been just complaining really.

"OH SHUT IT AND PASS ME THE BAT!" Takashi yelled. Unfortunately a zombie grabbed his arm and everything went in slow motion.

The zombie pulled him and slowly opened its gaping maw to bite his arm.

Or it would if it wasn't decapitated by a flaming three bladed glave.

That glaive just mowed through the Zombie hord and avoided any living beings. Even turning sideways to go under Rei's skirt to kill a crawling zombie before returning to a boy in a school uniform.

He has green messy hair, green eyes, and he was able to cut down more zombies with a green metal blade. (In their view at least).

He caught the shrinking bladed glaive and it melded with his palm. He had green sparks on him but what truly took the cake, is when a giant fatass zombie tried grabbing him, he flicked it away. And destroyed a house behind it.

The street is now littered in zombie corpses. And the guy just smiled and sheathed his blade.

(Backstory for izuku, he is considered a champion in all Mortal Kombat games for he vents his anger through them in secret, keeping his good boi attitude up. How else did he deal with the shit Katsuki throws at him?)

Another zombie shambled towards him but he just bitch slapped it away.

(Pov swap izuku third person)

_'G__od damn these things are ugly. Good thing for the heads up.'_ Izuku thought.

He soon caught a second Glaive and let it be absorbed into his hand.

He then finally noticed that the people were staring at him.

He just did a sheepish grin and smiled at them.

(Time skip.)

"So you come from a World where superheroes and villains are real and powers are pretty much common place and called Quirks. And you yourself are traveling the Multiverse to provide 'Anchors' so the multiverse doesn't die?" Takashi said.

"Trust me. I myself am having a hard time accepting it. I still think i'm in some kind of cruel prank." Izuku said. He was eating a peice of jerky.

Hirano meanwhile was figuring out how to get in the gun safe.

The candies had been eaten already.

But the other stuff was more oor less confusing. First what looks like a red and white ball with a black middle band is attached to a belt that fits with Izuku's Hero suit.

Then a long metal sword handle and hand guard to a katana with a thick metal rod for a blade was next.

Another book from Gob with holster as well. It was green and had the appearance of a door on the front and back with no belt and blue pages with white text. The spine had a long wooden rod with a blue gem on top in it that pops out and becomes a wand.

The cane Gob had which is able to shrink the long rod till its nothing and able to be put on his belt.

A cog with a wind up key on one of its teeth for some odd reason, a satchel of harmless floating green flames.

And a new hero suit.

It was the same color scheme as before but it was considerably thicker and darker, is bullet and knife proof, immune to the elements, had odd metal arms, metal exoskeleton legs and feet, a metal bit on the back with a holographic health indicator, spikes in the feet, a hood with longer 'ears' that function as if they were real, a full face mask that can be pulled back, and a green hourglass symbol on the chest in a gear. (This is the redisigned self repairing hero suit he'll be in from now on.)

It originally was just a badge depicting the hourglass in the gear but it latched on his suit and remade it.

It also had a keychain with a green rabbits foot and a green crystal key. With a black infinity symbol on the Key face.

"Well i dont see no reason to not believe you. The fact you flicked away a fatass zombie and destroyed a house sure confirms that." Hirano said.

"Yeah really should've accounted for that." Izuku said.

Izuku then heard the girls conversation through his new robotic ears. He sighed and noticed a button on the side of his badge. He pressed it and a forest green flash was covering him.

When it faded the suit was gone and it was now a small decorative button on his UA school uniform.

"Well thats conveniant." Izuku said. His items were gone and he had a small rectangular prism device with a screen on it was on his left book holster. His right book holster was still on him.

He re adjusted his suit to be more laid back and free moving Style.

He tested his powers and noticed he could envelop his hands in purple fire. He then noticed the crowbar and safe. He got up and dismissed the fire to jam the crowbar into the safe. And channeled one for all to open it with ease.

Hirano stared in awe but then gained a savage smirk. He then began to geek out on the weapons. Somehow his hands gained a blue glow that noone but Izuku noticed. He put that in his mind for later.

He then noticed the safe door was still functional but, he saw that he can destroy it to the bare essentials.

His new book meanwhile opened a page to a alchemist glyph. With Green mist surrounding it and keeping it afloat.

He just touched it and it turned into dust that reformed into a ball of carbon, ingots of iron and other metals, and other stuff that flew straight into his book. This applied to the whole safe.

"What the?" Izuku said. He then noticed the book and saw that it opened to a message in the cover.

_Dear Midoriya,_ _This book is known as the Multiverse Grimiore, due to a deal struck with a freind who is the true embodiment of Magic itself, she requested you to document the magic you come across through your travels. You now can control Soul fire magic, alchemy, and all forms you may come across later. Just gaze apon the magic and you'll be able to know in extensive detail what the magic does and its properties. __That info will stay for five hours giving you enough time to document it._

_-Gob_

"Well that explains the book." Izuku said.

While that was happening Marikawa snuck in and was ready to pounce on Izuku.

He was sitting on the side of the bed.

**Okay I will have to stop here.**

**This is were you come in. As i myself dont know how to write situations like this.**

**so i want you to tell ****me how to write this next scene by you submitting your interpretation of it. Credit will be given appropriately.**

**Do so by sending me a link to a google doc through the reveiws.**

**Until then, Stay Awesome.**


	9. AN

**Quick announcement. I still haven't gotten the section i told you about with Izuku and Marikawa so i gotta write it myself. If its shit then let me know. I still have hopes you have good creativity waiting to be known so in Three Days time the next chapter which will continue from were I left off will be poated if you haven't sent me a Draft of how you think it'll go.**

**As always, Stay Awesome!**


	10. Continuation, EP 7 Pt 1

**Sorry if i'm late but Burnout hit me hard. I actually had went through Eighty, yes you heard me, EIGHTY drafts of the next scene before settling on this. If its shit go ahead and judge cause i'm not too sure of this draft either.**

**(Line)**

Izuku really should've done something. But considering a Drunk, now passed out, nurse in training with boobs big enough to make him wonder how much pain her back is in, is currently passed out and wearing a towel on his cheat on the floor, his options were limited.

And it sure didn't help that Hirano and Komuro weren't helping him and just teasing him.

Speaking of which.

"You are all dead to me and I hope you burn in a fire." Izuku said. He then AGONIZINGLY SLOWLY got out form under Marikawa and managed to get her in his arms while the Towel is Barely covering her.

"Oh cmon, this is a chance of a lifetime so take it." Hirano says.

"No. For a Girl who happens to be a dragon is in love with me and i just know that i will be murdered if i did. So no. And if you don't believe me, here." Izuku argues. He then drops a Tablet showing Tohru changing into a dragon and changing the weather with her fire breath.

Needless to say they shit their pants in fear.

Meanwhile Izuku managed to Get Marikawa on the floor to put a Blanket over her.

Saya, now in a Crop top (I think) and VERY short shorts, soon enough woke from her nap to see Izuku stretching and heading back upstairs.

"Hey Izu-"

**_Bang! _**

"What was that?" Saya asks.

"Gunshot. Sideways Double Barrel Shotgun. Final Shot." Hirano says. He went down looking for a cutip to clean his ears.

"You don't think?" Izuku asks.

They run up there to see a horde of Zombies had followed a poor guy who was Shooting at them. They managed to kill him.

"Shit! He brought them here!" Hirano says. "I know. Atleast we know that they can't go through the fence." Izuku says.

Hirano nods and soon gets a nosebleed after seeing Saeko in a thong and apron.

"Yeah. Izuku, want to watch with me? We can see how we can get out of this mess." Hirano asks. "Nah. I know we can get out. My power is powerful enough to destroy a building. I should be Good. If worst comes to worst i destroy another building to help us escape." Izuku reassured.

"Okay, but if you want to just be careful." Hirano agrees.

"Hey Midoriya, looks like another group got the same idea as us. a man and his kid is heading to a house." Takagi says. "Really? Let me see." Izuku then presses the Hourglass symbol and a flash of green light is seen and Izuku is now in his Hero Suit.

(Quick note, i decided to take the hood off and add that Mask peice from Deku's current suit in the anime, add a Head peice that covers his ears and give him those rudder thingies as antenna for info gathering. (think of those ears on Chappie from Chappie.))

"Lets see." Izuku said whilst looking through the sight on the AK-47.

He pressed a button on his Earpeice and could here the man threatening to break down the door.

"God dammit! Do it!" He says.

"Wait! I'll open the door now. Just don't hurt us!" The man on the other side says.

The door then unlocks and the father is ellated.

"Thank you. Thank go-" _*shink*_ "OH FUCK!" Izuku says as he watches the man say his final words to his daughter.

He just locks up until Hirano cocks his sniper rifle and shoots a Zombie down whilst saying, "Rock N Roll."

"Thats what you ugly sons of bitches get for going after a little girl like that. You want something to munch on why don't you have some of these? Ready? Aim. Dinner Time!" Hirano says whilst shooting down more Zombies.

He continues and Izuku Draws his Blade and channels One For All through his body and blade. He jumps to his new vehicle and leaves a Walkie Talkie with Hirano.

"Hirano, cover me whilst i go help the child!" Izuku says. "On it! Takagi, go with Midoriya!"

"Not needed. Besides. Its time i took this beauty for a Spin. Takagi, tell the others to get ready to go!" Izuku says as he gets on the Panzercycle.

He gets on and Revs the engine.

The Nearby Motorbike turns into blackened Pixels and is gone as Izuku Tears through the Zombies with the Machine Guns on his bike.

He soon swerves and his bike goes into the yard and turns into Pixels. He doesn't give a fuck as he swings his blade and quickly kils three zombies about to Attack the Girl.

"Don't worry! FOR I AM HERE!" He says.

**I'm gonna end here to figure out how i will write the next few episodes. After 13 excluding 10 or was it 11 i will send Izuku back to MHA for a bit and then Have a poll up of a Vacation type world for him. (Suggestions you get to provide for our boi.)**

**Also, after thinking about it Hirano will have a Quirk similar to Technopathy allowing him to create any weapons.**

**Along with that Rei and Saeko will be interested in Takagi instead. Who says Izuku is the only one getting a Harem?**

**As always, Stay Awesome!**


	11. EP 7, Pt 2

"Just back the Fuck off!" Izuku says. He was using his Blade to fight the zombies as his blade was taking 99% of his Power to stay sharp and keen. Turns out the blade takes his power for about an hour no matter the Percentage and leaving him with the rest.

He killed another wave and managed to create an Arc of Purple fire in front of him that Burned the corpses around him.

"There's One behind you!" The girl says.

Izuku looked behind him to see a Zombie girl try and attack him. The next part was odd to him but he swore he saw his arm turn into a FUCKING CANNON that shot out a Green Energy shot that reduced the Zombie to ribbons of flesh.

It then reformed into his Armored Arm while Izuku was in shock. But he shook his head to use what strength he has and shut the gate and twist the bars to prevent the gate from opening.

He even pryed off one to do a Double knot.

"Ok, you alright?" Izuku says.

"Y-yes sir. W-who are you?" Alice asks.

"Just your freindly neighborhood Multiverse Catologer Deku!" Izuku sealed his introduction with a very stupid pose. (Think Wrrrry Pose from Jojo's Bizarre adventure. Thank you Masterblade47 for this.)

It worked as she couldn't help but laugh.

'And this is why your a hero Modoriya. To see others smile and be happy with you.' Izuku says in his head.

Slowly he could feel his power coming back but not enough to Parkour on the rooftops.

He began to look around to see how they can Get out of here safely.

"Hey Mister Deku," he turns to her. "that man, is my dad." She points to the poor man that was stabbed.

"He is. I'm sorry that i didn't get here fast enough sir." He saus to the body. He then gets a Shirt from the clothesline and placed it over the man.

He picks a flower and offers it to her.

"Your father Protected you through thick and thin. I may not know your father but he clearly cared for you. He earned my praise and my respect, so I'll promise him to protect you with the best of my abilities. Here, this way we honor him for his efforts." Izuku said.

He could honestly see a bit of him in her situation. So young but had lost her father and mother in a shitshow of a world. As he himself lost his father at 6.

She takes the lilac and places it on the Body. Ready to Cry. She does as she begins to cry in Izuku's chest. He lets her and rubs her back to ease the pain.

While she cries Izuku notices a white flame with Blue Embers phased out of the body's chest and a few Droplets of the Corpse's blood floats up and fuses with the lilac and White flame. It creates a Giant glow and when it subsides, a necklace with a red chain and a charm shaped like a Purple Flower Bud. (The flowerbud opens when defending Alice and a White flame is inside with blue embers.)

The necklace breaks its chain and wraps itself on Alice to reconnect seamlessly.

"_Please... Protect... Her... Izuku._" A distant voice sounding like the Father says in Izuku's head.

He nods and lets Alice calm down.

"Alright child we gotta be quiet and careful. Can you do that?"

Alice nods.

"But can't we go above all of them?" She asks. The doggo nods.

"Oh what i wouldn't give to use OFA again. Wait..."

Meanwhile with Hirano and Takashi.

Hirano nods after seeing Izuku saved the child.

"Hirano! Takashi!" Saya yells.

"Yeah/Yeah?" They say.

They turn to see that Marikawa, butt naked and hungover holding a Duffel bag, and Saya is in the doorway.

"M-miss Shizuka!/Marikawa!" They say. They both are blushing and Takashi got his nosebleed first while Hirano clutched his nuts as the Sniper rifle occasionally bounced in his hands.

Saya moves away making Hirano Nosebleed too while she goes in.

"There's no way we can stay here with all this goddamn noise, I want you two asshats to get your shit and leave." She says as she styles her hair in twintails.

"Y-yes!/Oh Okay!" They say.

Saya then is seen going down the stairs of the porch to see Saeko and Rei looking towards the direction Izuku went.

"Miyamoto. Let Miss Bushijima handle things here and help me pack up." She then remembers that a certain someone is naked.

"And why don't you look in that Backpack of yours and find something to wear?"

"O-oh No wonder I was Feeling Cold!"

She runs of to do just that while Saya says, "Saeko, we need to get the car running."

Seako is still in her apron and panties but is now holding that Metal Katana instead of the boken. It was much sharper now and had a Purple Edge to the black blade with the handle and in place of the hand guard a Giant Crystal was in its place connecting the blade to handle. It was in a Black sheath with Purple decals of Lightning and gold ends with the end that meets the crystal depicting a Wolf bitting the Crystal. It even had a Purple cloth hanging on the Pommel.

"And nows the time to do so. All of the Zombies are busy with what Midoriya pulled off earlier." Saeko says.

Saya goes over the fece to see the zombies had congregated to Izuku's location.

"What are we gonna do about that. At this rate even his strength won't be enough." Saya said.

"If so, then we have to go get him." Marikawa says as she buttons up her Shirt that BARELY is able to hold together with two buttons.

The girls just stare at her making her feel embarrased about her idea.

"D-do you guys feel like its a bad idea? I mean I got the Car Keys and Everything."

"No, not at all." Saeko reassures.

Saya smirks and puffs up her chest.

"She's right Helluva plan, lets do it, we get Midoriya and Haul ass to the other side of the river." She agrees.

Her glasses flash as if they could detect her determination.

Takashi was quickly grabbing extra Clothing for guys in the next house over when Kohta says through the walkie talkie to grab a couple things to be considered Weapons. He says he will and notices his hair somewhat turning brown at the tips of his black hair. In fact his cheeks had freckles while his palm had a couple giant brown patches on his back hand and back of his fingers. He shook it off as he grabbed a Sledgehammer, a metal baseball bat, a Pistol from a safe, and a cleaver.

He nods and quickly heads to the others.

Just in time to see that Rei and Marikawa got their items.

"We got all this stuff, i wonder if it'll all fit." Marikawa says.

"What is they attack us while we're loading?" Rei asks.

"We'll just have to be very Quiet like a Couple of Robbers." Saya says. Her chest for some reason bouncing.

"Lets do it that way then." Saeko says. Takashi and her head to the Humvee first with her holding her Blade in a One hand stance while Takashi held the Bat. While the others got the items in the car.

Miyamoto then notices that the Humvee had the Steering wheel on the other side.

Kohta looks at the group of girls amd Takashi and says to himself.

"We load up the stuff, get Izuku and the girl, and get out of here. I don't know, there is way too many of them, even for a humvee, wish we had a tank or something."

He then looks to the house and gets a light flashed on his face.

That was Saya signalling him.

Maybe if Izuku could get a little closer to us then we'd be able to get out of here. But how? Huh?"

Hirano then smirks as he see's Izuku walking along the Stone fence with the dogin his jacket and the girl on his back.

"Man, Izuku has got some serious balls to do that. Very nice indeed."

Meanwhile Izuku was busy trying not to Freak the fuck out.

"Okay, we can do thi- AH hah! S-stop it! Stop!" Izuku harshly said as the dog Zero was licking him. Alice reached over and helped him keep the dog down.

"Phew. Thanks kid." Izuku says. "Aren't you scared?" "I am. How about you?" "Oh definitely. I'm not even gonna lie about that. But i Promised your Father I'll protect you no matter what. It helps keep my head clear."

Alice giggles.

"Where's Hirano?" Saya asks. "Uh, I think he's still inside." Marikawa says.

"Jeez, I don't know if he's sharp or slow!" Saya then runs to the house to get Hirano only to find him already out and wearing Flashlights on his head, holding the shotgun on his shoulder with his hand, wearing a Bulletproof vest, holding the other guns on his back, the revolver on his hip, holding the crosbow in the other hand and its seen he had somehow combined the Nail gun with it via unknown means even to himself, and giving this "What?" look on his face.

"Eh?" Everone stares at him for a second till Saya says, "oh wow, you look kind off sexy."

"Oh you really think so? I really appre... Wait a minute."

"Just get in the car." Saya says.

"Excuse me? You what?" Izuku asks. He is halfway to the end of the fence.

"I've gotta pee." "Oh no. U-uh, cant you hold it?" "No..." "Uh, why don't you think of something else. Like playing, or running aro-" "No! I can't hold it anymore."

""You sure?" She nods. Izuku sighs. "Alright then. Go ahead and pee right there. This sadly isn't the first time i sadly went through this." Izuku says.

"A-are you sure?" "Yes I'm sure." "O-okay."

As she did Izuku concluded that this moment here, is the worst thing he ever went through, tthat his life before is just a spark compared to this moment. (Thankfully the suit is water Repellent. So he just needs to get rid of the stench.)

In the end he shed a tear that twinkled in the night.

Thanfully a random Zombie did good for our Green haired Hero as it managed to snag his boot and almost made him fall but he regained his balance and kicked it in the ugly face. Providing a good distraction.

"Oh shit." Izuku says. "If only i can use a bit of my quirk right now. We'd be on the roofs in an instant."

He then hears something on his earpeice and smiles.

The dog barks in happyness.

On the humvee was Kohta ready to shoot, the girls inside of it, and Seako on top with Takashi ready to jump off the hood.

Various camera shots show them inside with the Humvee bouncing along the road.

**to be continued. Too much written.**


	12. EP 7 Pt 3 final

"Oh gosh, there are so many of them." "How are we gonna get through?" "RUN THEM DOWN!" Saya yells. As she says that her Twintails turn into a Pink metal that hardens and turns into two blades ready to be taken off.

The Humvee does just that as it goes through a horde of unded before Swerving at a Road turn ready to go.

"Just hold on for a bit longer Arisu." Izuku said. Takagi gets off with Saeko behind and they begin to attack the horde of zombies in front of them.

Rei gets out through the top to tell Izuku to Hurry up.

Easier said then done!" Izuku then uses OFA to increase his speed.

Saya gets out as well, "Hirano, buy us some time." "I'M ALL EARS!" He yells. He then shoots the Shotgun at the zombies on one side while laughing Maniacally as he shoots more and more.

Meanwhile Saeko and Takashi are dispatching alot of zombies. Saeko was then _shocked_ when she destroyed half of the undead with a Wave of electricity. Her head and backside soon grew out a Wolf tail and ears that were covered in purple fur and had neon blue Lightning bolt streaks on them along with a section of her hair turning Neon blue.

Everyone was but they ignored it for now to attack more Undead.

They just kept coming though. Saeko and Takashi jumped to the Humvee, "Izuku! *bang* hurry up!" Rei and Saya said. Rei's fingers stiffened and sharpened while a small protrusion on her wrist grew. Marikawa's hands glowed an etherial green that fixed a crack in the Wheel ring of the humvee. Her thumbs turned green as well.

"Are they your freinds?" Alice asks. "Yep. Really good freinds." Izuku says.

"This is the last ride to the river. Are you gonna get in?" Saeko asks.

"Heh, of course I am!" The camera then shows Izuku jumping onto the Humvee Roof.

**And scene. All of the characters have quirks, we went through Episodes 6 7, and i feel happy this chapter is finished. Somewhat. I'll continue till the OVA because Izuku's new Mirror friend i'm gonna call Meyar Meyar is gonna Replace Miyr'.**

**As for the quirks, i wanted them to have quirks that is based on their character, features, anything they used to fight, and development.**

**The only exception was Saeko and Arisu.**

**The Quirks themselve are these:**

**Saeko Bushijima. Quirk: Shock Wolf.**

**This allows Saeko to use Electricty to her advantage, turn into a Purple haired wolf, and have a Wolf Tail and Ears.**

**Inspiration: none. I just like wolves and the element of electricity.**

**Saya Takagi. Quirk: Symbiote Hair.**

**This allows her to use her hair as a Weapon that can be detached, used with thought alone, And sometimes the hair will act independent of her to protect her.**

**Inspiration: Venom, Parisyte the maxim, and her twin tails.**

**Rei Miyamoto. Quirk: Staff and Stab.**

**On her wrist are a protrusion that spits out a bone Staff that are Sharpened on either end. Her fingers can also act as stabbing weapons too. Though this does take away airon and Calcium along with fat to form the Staffs.**

**Inspiration: mostly the way she uses a pole weapon.**

**Hirano Kohta. Quirk: Weaponkinesis.**

**It allows him to control Weapons themselves (improvised or not), have limited telekinesis and technokinesis, allows the ability to combine more than one weapon as long as he recognizes the items as a weapon or Component, create improvised Weapons on the spot, and cause Kohta's hands to glow a light blue.**

**Inspiration: his gun nut nature.**

**Takashi Kumoro. Quirk: Earthen Lizard.**

**This gives him the ability to use Geokinesis to his hearts delight, crawl on any surface like a Gecko, turn his skin to the color of the surrounding area, be somehat cold blooded, have an extendable toungue, and regrow fingers and tail. (He still has to grow that.)**

**Inspiration: none. I did get the gecko idea from Illia from RWBY, and i figured Geokinesis would fit him.**

**Marikawa Shizuka. Quirk: Healing touch.**

**When she needs to her palms glow green as she boosts the Body's healing factor at the cost of stamina, make any garden grown items be extremely healthy with the Green thumbs, and slightly repair any broken item. Like fixing a torn shirt but not repairing a Vehicle.**

**Inspiration: Her nurse occupation and that one scene depicting her as a healer.**

**Alice Maresato. Quirk: Spirit fire.**

**She is protected by her dad's spirit and he acts as offense and defense. Its only active when the Necklace is on her person. So you can imagine what she can do.**

**Inspiration: mostly Venom from Spiderman. But i did want to bring the man justice. Great Omake Fuel.**

**Now before i go i should let you know that Takashi, Kohta, and Saeko are gonna join Izuku in the Rwbyverse as a team to set up a plot point. If you have any name suggestions for the teams with Izuku as the leader let me know.**

**As always, Stay Awesome.**


	13. Hiatus alert

**Hey. Im gonna have to take a madatory Hiatus due to the actions of a Bitch of a Stepsister named Cheyenne.**

**She called CPS on mom. While i'm an adult now my siblings arent.**

**So you won't hear from me for a while. I'm sorry if this upsets you.**


	14. Chapter 14

**oi. This profile is officially dead. I moved three main stories to my new one and i'll be setting up a poll on the new profile for which story you want on there first aside from the main three. I wont say more for i am certain that the whore Cheyenne is on here. **

**Fuck you cheyenne. **

**Thank you for your time. **


End file.
